A user equipment has been advanced so as to be able to receive various services such as a communication service including a voice call service and a short message service, and a multimedia service including a streaming service and a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service. In order to support such services, a user equipment is required to have an antenna for receiving corresponding signals. Since the communication services and the multimedia services are provided through different frequency bands, an antenna supporting wideband and multiple band characteristics has been demanded.
Lately, there is a demand for a user equipment supporting various services such as a code division multiple access (CDMA) service, a personal communication service (PCS) service, a Wi-Fi service, and a WiMax service, which are provided through multiple bands. Furthermore, it is expected that such demands will be abruptly increased in the near future.
In order to receive such services, a user equipment is required to have an antenna having wideband characteristics. Due to portability and user convenience, the antenna for the user equipment is also required to be slim and small-sized. However, it is very difficult to design and manufacture an antenna to be slim and small sized while supporting wideband characteristics.
A planner inverted F-antenna has been widely used as an antenna for a user equipment. The planner inverted F-antenna has a low profile and proper omni directionality. However, it is difficult to design a planner inverted F-antenna to have wideband characteristics.
A branch antenna having a plurality of resonator holes has been introduced to support wideband characteristics. Such branch antenna has been generally equipped with a user equipment. The branch antenna needs to have a plurality of current paths. Accordingly, it is difficult to make the branch antenna to be small-sized because of the plurality of current paths.